The principal objectives of this procurement is the development of basic and/or advanced training curricula for physical/occupational therapists which will provide effective and comprehensive awareness of problems peculiar to cancer patients, create favorable attitudes by increasing the skills and knowledge of trainees in working more willingly and effectively with oncology patients. The development of this curricula and ita application will demonstrate a model training program and evaluation procedures will be developed from this demonstration and cost feasibility with respect to venefits accrued by trainees and patients.